


Running on E

by Squeakster



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Coach Mako, Cricket Player Junkrat, Dry Orgasm, First Kiss, Jamie has a micro penis, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Sexual Fantasy, Voyeurism, bottom Junkrat, top Roadhog, virgin Junkrat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 18:23:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11811678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeakster/pseuds/Squeakster
Summary: Jamison is one of the best cricket players around and brings it home for his team once again. After such a hard and exerting game, he deserves to reward himself.





	Running on E

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of Junkrat's 2017 Summer Games skin, I took all his clothes off and wrote porn of him.
> 
> **Note:** 'E' does not stand for ecstasy. "Running on E" is a phrase for when your car is  
>  running low on gas. Which will make sense by the end of this ficlet.

Jamison stood with several members of his team, all sweaty, bruised and dirty from a hard game, but it was so worth it. Coach Mako was giving a speech; praising everyone for their hard work on a great game, and Jamison would be lying if he said that Mako's speeches didn't get his motor running. It was shameful and unprofessional, but his coach never had to know that he harbored a huge crush on him.

Just the way Mako carried himself, and showed great care for his team made Jamison feel proud to be part of it, but also seeing Mako at work, shouting orders and plays for the game, telling _him_  what to do, it was thrilling.

"Good job, team. Now go get some well earned rest," Mako watched as his team dispersed and went their separate ways; some went to the lockers, other were already done and headed out, but Jamison was still in the locker room, waiting.

As he shut his locker, he heard footsteps behind him.

"Good job today, Fawkes."

Jamison recognized it as Mako's voice and his cheeks burned softly. Being praised personally by his coach? It was something he'd only fantasized about, among other things that involved less speaking and more doing.

He laughed to break the air, to also clear his throat, and then turned to face Mako. "Ah, thanks coach! Couldn't have done it without the team, and you, y'know," he sputtered out the last part and bit the inside of his cheek. What an idiot he was, saying something so obvious.

Mako chuckled deep. "I know, you follow direction beautifully."

That just made it worse, almost made Jamison's knee wobble.

"Don't stay too late," Mako told him and then left him alone.

Jamison had to breathe out heavily as if he was holding in air for too long. He wanted to have some privacy since taking a shower while the other guys were still around made him uncomfortable and nervous. Once everyone was gone, he took his basket of shower supplies and headed to the shower area.

Only one spot had a seat where he could finally relax and remove his prosthetics, a small bench that folded out from the wall. It was next to a shower so he could sit and wash, and since everyone had already left, he felt comfortable getting naked. In the past, his previous teammates sometimes teased him for his penis size, it being a very male thing to do; a way of proving who's the alpha, as if size made that difference. Jamison was smaller than average but he wasn't exactly ashamed of it, just hated dealing with the jerks on his team that treated him badly because of something he couldn't control, but he couldn't lie and say it didn't make him self-conscious.

The hot water felt wonderful on his sore muscles, since the day's game had been more exerting than usual. He tried his absolute hardest to win and be brought it home for his team, and even his coach was proud of him.

Jamison replayed Mako's words in his head, praising him for doing so well. That voice did things to him, made him weak in the knee.

With everyone gone, what was the harm in rewarding himself a little?

His hand wandered down, fingers grasped around the head of his cock, and gently squeezed as a sigh slipped out of his lips. His body slumped against the white tile as the stress of competition left his sore body, he spread his legs and began to rub his cock faster between his thumb and forefinger.

It felt wonderful to just indulge himself in pleasure, to make his body feel good after a hard game. Of course his moans started to finally escape his throat once thoughts of Mako entered his mind. Images of his coach drenched in sweat as he shouted orders and encouragement through the headset. Hearing his coach's voice ring in his memory made him speed his hand up, tugging gently and rubbing at the spots he knew he liked.

When he felt that familiar tightening in his groin he spread his legs more and arched his back against the tile wall, and he came with a loud moan, tossing his head back.

Before Jamison could even finish cumming, he heard someone clear their throat to his side. He opened his eyes and immediately locked them with that of Mako's, whose eyes were fixed right on his still shuddering body.

He screamed - a literal shriek that echoed in the hallowed shower area. He failed off of the shower bench, hit the floor with a grunt, and seemed to give up as he laid on his belly.

Mako stepped closer and knelt down to Jamison. When Jamison glanced up to him he immediately had to look away. Mako was wearing nothing but a towel and if Jamison wanted to, he could probably see right up the towel.

"Jamison-"

"No no no, no you- why are you here!?" Jamison buried his face into the floor regardless of how painful it was. His entire body was burning with shame and he felt almost dizzy with embarrassment.

"How...long have ya been there?"

Mako breathed out and let his gaze follow Jamison's body from his shoulders to the dip in his back and down to his butt. He felt himself shudder.

"Long enough. Though...I knew you were still here."

Jamison tensed but still didn't look at him. "You...what?"

Mako didn't respond, but instead gently helped Jamison sit up and leaned him against the wall. Jamison stared at him like he was dumbfounded, but it didn't take him long to realize that was was still naked and very exposed, and he covered his privates with his one hand and looked anywhere but Mako's face.

Mako's lips pulled up in a small, soft smile. Jamison was shy and it was adorable. He was always so confident on the field, knew he was one of the best, but in more intimate settings he was like this, blushing and not able to make eye-contact.

"What...d'ya want?" Jamison asked him.

"I wanted to reward you." Mako glanced down his wet body again to his flaccid cock. "Looks like you already rewarded yourself."

Jamison flinched. He finally looked at him with eyes wide like he couldn't believe him. "This is a dream, ain't it..."

Mako snorted. "You dream of this often, _Fawkes?_ "

Jamison was caught again and looked away, but Mako didn't want that; he turned Jamison's face to him and looked deep into his eyes.

"It's up to you. 'Yes' I stay and reward you, 'no' and I leave."

Jamison swallowed hard. Was this really happening? Mako was in front of him mostly naked and offering to reward him for his hard work, just like in so many of the fantasies that he's had, but this time it was real.

"Well?" Mako asked.

Jamison still couldn't believe it was happening, Mako was staring at him with a hunger in his eyes – a hunger for him.

"Are ya...serious?" Jamison asked and Mako leaned back slightly, surprised. "Like...really?"

"Yes really," Mako couldn't help but laugh slightly. "Would I l-"

"Like yer not messin' with me are ya? Not gonna stop 'n laugh at me for-" he stopped and bit his lip.

Mako watched him carefully. He was nervous about something, but what, Mako didn't know. Was he just that shy about being intimate? Did he think it weird to suddenly do something together? Did he think it was wrong for his coach to touch one of his best players?

"Not gonna do anything but reward you. I want to touch you." Mako was honest and it showed in his voice.

"You looked so good out there today, y'know," Mako moved closer and saw that Jamison tried to sink into the wall behind him.

"Still nervous? Why?"

"Not nervous, just, uh..."

"Inexperienced?" Mako smiled and took his hand, then brought it to his lips. Jamison stared, stunned as Mako kissed his hand and smiled at him, before leaning in closer.

"Still haven't given me an answer. Yes, or no?"

Mako kept their close eye-contact, so close Jamie could feel his breath on his skin, asking him for permission. Jamie nodded rapidly, unable to even speak, like Mako's gaze was silencing him.

Mako closed the space between them and offered Jamison a chaste kiss to start, tasted his lips, and gently pulled him by his chin to get him closer. Jamison's lips tasted of water but were warm and slightly cracked.

"Tsk tsk, you're dehydrated. Should take care of yourself."

"I try," Jamison retorted in a mumble. "Was jus' too hot today."

Mako touched their foreheads together.

"I know," he stared deep into Jamison's eyes. "I watched you, drinking one bottle of water after another, wiping sweat off your brow, dousing your hair with ice water." Mako cupped his cheek and leaned himself back just slightly to view the other.

"But none of that compares to seeing you like this." He gazed over Jamison's body, but once his eyes reached Jamison's cock, Jamison quickly covered himself.

"Shy about me seeing you?" Jamison didn't answer. "Don't be, you're gorgeous." Mako pressed his lips to Jamison's temple.

"I know why you're shy about it, I know how the other men are, but I want to see you. Will you show me?"

Jamison's face flushed bright red. It took him a moment to react, like he had to prepare himself to do it. Jamison looked down between his legs and slowly moved his hand, all while Mako still watched him with those intense eyes. Mako was staring at him now, staring between his legs and not saying or doing anything.

"Well?" Jamison sounded almost angry. He seemed to be trying to get an answer from Mako, putting on a tough mask to hide his embarrassment.

Mako put his eyes back on Jamison's face. "Told you, you're gorgeous."

Jamison looked stunned for a moment before averting his gaze. Mako pushed himself closer and cupped his cheek, brought him back and kissed his lips softly.

"Tell me how to do it." Mako's hand slid down Jamison's front, sliding easily against his slick skin.

"W-What...?"

"How to touch you." His hand stopped where his pubic hair began. "Tell me what you like."

Jamison sputtered a response and looked down. It didn't fully register just how big Mako's hands were until he saw it on his groin.

"Should I mimic what you were doing earlier?" Mako smiled and made a pinching motion with his thumb and forefinger.

Jamison flushed but actually felt a little offended by the action. Mako watched as Jamison looked away from him, and he realized he made an error. His lips found Jamison's cheek in a soft kiss, and then suddenly he lifted Jamison up completely from the ground.

"Hey what're ya doin'?" Jamison managed to make a coherent sentence.

"Rewarding you in a different way," he told him. Mako's strong hands cupped under Jamison's thighs and lifted him up high, Mako's belly pressed under his body and helped keep him up, while Jamison's legs rested against Mako's chest and shoulders. Mako's head was between his legs and Jamison could only stare, mouth and eyes wide in complete shock, embarrassment, and arousal now as well.

It wasn't hard to figure out what Mako had planned; that in itself was arousing. Not to mention the fact that he picked him up with ease and was now pinning up against a wall like it was nothing. The feel of their wet skin touching made Jamison's groin tie into so many knots and he had to consciously keep his hips from moving. Mako could feel Jamison trembling, nervous for what was coming, excitement as well. One hand came over and rested on Jamison's groin, while the other suddenly cupped under Jamison's back and pushed him further up to Mako's face.

Jamison yelped at the movement and then shivered almost violently; he could feel Mako's breathing on his cock, but he didn't have time to dwell on that.

Mako gave a long, slow lick from Jamison's balls to the tip of his cock where he tasted pre-cum. The shudder that rattled Jamison's body was beautiful, the noises he made was music to his ears. He wanted more and more and couldn't help himself from taking it.

Jamison cried out again and threw his head back as Mako swallowed him down to the base. It wasn't difficult for Mako and boy did it feel wonderful for Jamison. His entire cock was inside Mako's mouth. His _coach's_  mouth. What a dream come true.

Mako teased him to hell and back with his tongue until Jamison grabbed at his hair, gasping and whimpering. Mako looked at him but then continued on and sucked harder until Jamison came in his mouth with a strangled moan.

Mako wiped his mouth and shifted so he could kiss Jamison deeply. The kiss was definitely more intense and lustful than the cute kisses from before, but that was expected since Mako had just sucked him off

"That was quick," Mako rumbled against Jamison's mouth. "Came quick and you're already hard again?"

"Shut up..."

"Knew you were an overachiever," Mako chuckled and pinched and squeezed Jamison's cock as he moved back down, leaving kisses and little bites along his chest and belly until he reached his cock again.

Jamison let out a noise that sounded like a sob and grit his teeth tight. It felt so good, even if there was a slight sting of pain now from his cock being so sensitive. Mako's tongue dipped into his slit just slightly and Jamison twitched violently. If Mako could grin, he would, but he was now too focused on teasing that spot until Jamison was moaning so loud that it was echoing loudly in the empty shower area.

He could tell that Jamison was getting close again with how hard he was tugging on his hair and twitching so much, and within another minute Jamison came again.

Three orgasms had Jamison panting and gasping for air, whimpering because just the slightest movement made his cock spark with sensitivity, but _fuck_  it felt fantastic.

Mako started to kiss his belly again, giving him another little break before he undoubtedly would go back to sucking him off. His lips found one nipple and languidly licked it until it was bright red and pointing straight up. He bit it and Jamison threw his head in a random direction.

"Hurts?" Mako asked.

"N-No, it-"

"Feels good?"

Jamison squeezed his eyes shut and nodded.

"You look overwhelmed."

"I am!" Jamison covered his eyes with his forearm. "Never had someone..."

Mako smiled and gently kissed up the center of Jamison's chest to his neck where he kissed his skin softly.

"Never felt so good, hm?" Mako didn't seen an answer. "Well, I'm not done yet."

Jamison whimpered as Mako pushed him up, moving Jamison's body with ease to get where he wanted. Mako's lips wrapped around his whole cock again and sucked hard. Every nerve lit up, Jamison's mouth gaped wide and he gasped.

"Fu-fuck, fuck fuck, c-coach, it- f-" he spewed out, voice shaking just as much as his hips and thighs were. Mako held onto him firmly, not letting him wiggle out of his grasp and kept sucking that little cock relentlessly. Jamison began to tug at his own hair in pleasure, he'd never felt something so wonderful and it was driving him crazy.

Sooner than the last time, Jamison tensed and came in Mako's mouth. Mako moved back to look at the mess of a man that Jamison had become. He'd seen Jamison bruised and sweaty, exhausted and weak, but this was new. His body was writhing and was flushed red in spots all over his skin, his eyes were heavy and half lidded, glazed over with lust and exhaustion.

Mako wanted to burn the image onto the back of his eyelids.

"C-Coach," Jamison called to him after a minute of being stared at by Mako.

"Hm?"

"Yer starin'."

Mako smiled. "Hard not to, told you you're gorgeous." He leaned back up and reconnected their lips. "Mmm, Jamison?"

"Yeah coach?"

"Call me Mako."

Jamison chuckled and rolled his head to the side. "Mako, eh?"

"Like how it sounds on your lips," Mako mumbled and kissed him again. Jamison wrapped his arms around his neck and their bodies slid together, making them both moan. Mako let the kiss last for a minute or so before he shifted Jamison's body. Jamison knew what it meant and he was already itching with excitement. He whimpered and twitched as Mako held around his cock, large hand engulfing the entire thing with wet warmth. Mako could feel Jamison's skin twitching along with the rest of him.

Jamison threw his head back, thumping it against the tile wall when Mako's mouth was around him again.

"M-Mako, _fuck_  it's so- so _good_ ," he repeated it a few times before breaking off into a helpless mumble.

It made Mako proud to be able to bring such beautiful sounds out of Jamison. He'd dreamed about it for months, watching him play and win so many games for him, watching him drink with the other boys and get hammered. Jamie was like a spark of light on the team that was so warm and upbeat, and Mako knew he had a crush on him; no one blushes that much from being praised by their coach, and it wasn't something he noticed just today.

Mako sucked him hard and hollowed out his cheeks, creating suction that had Jamison gasping and gripping onto Mako's shoulders now, he hung his head down and grit his teeth. _Fuck_  his coach was good at this, he'd already cum four times and was rapidly approaching his fifth.

"Oh _god_ , Mako! F-Fuck!" Jamison threw his body back against the wall, fingers clawed at tile. His chest heaved with his belly as he breathed deep, heart pounding in his chest.

Mako loved hearing that scream; so needy, so lustful. It was beautiful. Mako's hands explored Jamison's legs, his hips, thighs, everywhere he could reach as he went down on him, and he didn't let up. Jamison's eyes were crossing, he couldn't handle it, it was too much.

"M-Mako p-please I-"

One last suck was all it took and Jamison froze, shuddered and sobbed as he hit orgasm. But next to nothing came out. Mako waited for the cum to fill his mouth but only a few drops came out. He chuckled and pulled away from him.

"Looks like you're empty. Sucked you completely dry."

"F-fuckin' hell Mako, I-" Jamison was still shaking.

Mako kissed him and slowly let him down, setting him onto the small bench, and knelt in front of him, then teasingly poked at Jamison's cock.

Jamison flinched. "S-shit that hurts!"

"Sorry, guess I went too far."

Jamison waved his arms at him, stump included. "No! No, uh... It's fine. It was...good."

Mako smiled upon seeing the blush on Jamison's lips. He stood up and kissed him again.

"Let's get you dressed, you need your rest even more now."

/

It was break time. The team was resting and Mako was standing in the field staring at the scoreboard.

They were losing.

"Hey coach!" Jamison yelled, waving his hand high in the air as he ran to him. Mako looked to him right as he got to him, and a water bottle was shoved into his face.

"Ya look hot out here, brought ya some water."

"Thanks." Mako smiled and took the bottle and drank some.

"...We're losing..." Jamison mumbled. He obviously was taking blame for it.

"We are."

Jamison noticed that Mako wasn't looking at him so he stood right in front of him.

"I can do it. I'll bring it home for us."

Mako grinned. "Hoping for another reward if you do?"

Jamison flushed softly. "Maybe. Will I get one if I win?"

Mako stepped closer and narrowed his eyes on Jamison. "Maybe."

Jamison's lips spread into a wide, excited grin.

"Let's do this."

**Author's Note:**

> The title should make sense now. And if it doesn't, it's referenceing Jamison cumming so much that he's literally running out of semen, he's "running on E."
> 
> Inspired by [**this NSFW art**](https://twitter.com/tuantuan0505/status/895692661394296832) by @tuantuan0505 on twitter, except my Mako is a coach instead of a fan, they're in a shower, and didn't have penatrative sex.  
>  Also got lots of idea help and visual help from FandomWho and Psiiconic from my discord, so thank you!
> 
> \--
> 
> **Thanks for reading!**  
>  If you like this fic, please let me know with a comment! It's what keeps us writers going!
> 
> Follow me on [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/squeakster_), or say stuff/ask me things on [**CuriousCat**](https://curiouscat.me/squeakster_)!   
>  My other links [**here**](https://listography.com/squeakster).   
>  [**Come join my 18+ only RoadRat Discord!**](https://discord.gg/esM77UT)


End file.
